


A year without Dale-a-claus

by decaffeinatedshipper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, No one wants this, you don't want this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffeinatedshipper/pseuds/decaffeinatedshipper
Summary: please don't read this. you don't want to read this.
Relationships: Dale/Reader, Santa Claus/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A year without Dale-a-claus

**Author's Note:**

> quit while you're ahead.

Christmas used to be your favorite holiday. Back before the incident, it was a time to gather with family, laugh together, eat together, and exchange gifts. Now, if there was any kind of gathering, it was only so you all could cry together.    
  
This year would be different though. It had to be. You see, this was your daughter, Saraleighanne’s, first Christmas with you, and you wanted it to be perfect. As a single mother, Saraleighanne was all you cared about. you wanted to make her Christmas perfect.    
  
That’s how you ended up here in the first place. Back when you were young, before the incident, you used to come see Santa at the mall. You remembered it being exciting, getting to tell him about all the things you wanted that year. Even though Saraleighanne was only 8 months old, you still wanted to bring her.   
  
However, you wanted to make sure it was still the same. That morning, after getting dressed, you dropped Saraleighanne off at the babysitter’s, and went to scope the place out.    
  
It was like every other malls around Christmas. The halls were filled with last minute shoppers trying to get gifts for their loved ones. You scoffed, knowing there were only 17 weeks until Christmas. Of course you has finished your shopping already. What kind of parent would put that off until now? 

You made your way to the center of the mall, well aware that Santa should be stationed there. As you approached, you noticed it was all roped off. There was no line. There were no decorations and no camera. There was just a big red chair. As you stepped closer to investigate, you noticed a big sign that read "dates when santa is visiting". below that there were several dates, but not a single one of them were until December. 

You were livid. 

Saraleighanne didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be made to wait, and yet here you were, in a mall: santaless. 

You didn't know what to make of it all. How could someone do this to you? It had to be a sick prank. Why would Santa come during December? Shouldn't that be his busiest month? What eight month old would believe that? Was Santa even real!? 

You started to hyperventilate, and as you did you stumbled over the rope that surrounded the big red chair. You leaned against it, holding on tightly and trying to steady yourself. 

You peered over at the other shoppers, and as you did, your breath hitched. Your eyes met another's. They were dark brown, and you instantly recognized them. "Santa," you whispered before your vision began to blur around the edges. 

The man, Saint Nicholas, as you called him, walked over as you began to collapse. You felt him grab your arm and steady you. "Santa, it's you. You're here." 

You pushed good ol Saint Nick back into the chair. He sat down and you easily placed yourself on his lap. You gazed into his eyes, noticing the fishing hat on his head and the white beard on his face. It was shorter than you remembered. Santa must be undercover. "Santa, I was so worried, you- you don't understand. I thought you weren't comi-." You stopped speaking as he reached out. 

"Shhh. Don't worry about that now," he stroked your cheek. "I'm here now y/n. But please. Remember to call me Dale while we're in public." 

Santa - or Dale as you now learned, leaned in to kiss your temple. You shuttered. 

"Sa- Dale. what are you doing? What about Mrs. Claus?" You asked, but your voice trembled as he rubbed your back. 

"Oh? Irma. Don't worry about her. She's long gone. Now, why don't you come back to my r.v. and you can come see my North Pole?"

Your eyes widened. You expected a Santa meet and greet - not a Santa  _ meat  _ and greet. Yet you couldn't seem to say no. After your eyes has met Dale's, your dear Saraleighanne was long forgotten. You could only focus on your new love - your  _ true  _ love. Dale. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is on you. you were warned.


End file.
